


Arrival

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Joyful, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Most mentioned in passing, happiness, honoring the dead, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Years have passed since their engagement, and now happily married; they are ready for the next chapter in their life together.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Arrival

OCT. 29 - Time: The years ahead

-

When it finally happened they were deep into one of the coldest winters that Insomnia had seen in generations. Dark clouds filled the sky as heavy snow fell, making the early afternoon into an artificial night. Luckily for the royal couple, the room they were in was filled with warmth due to the fire and the long-awaited event. Luna had arrived weeks before, heavy with child as Cindy followed, a squirming three-year-old in her arms that they'd named Sol Nox Flueret.

The Citadel was filled with a nervous energy for days, and then it happened. The children were born, twins. It hadn't been expected but was celebrated, nonetheless. Especially by Nyx, who never dreamed he'd be married to the man he loved, much less have a true family once again. The boy had come first, long limbs and flailing arms as he cried loudly until he was set in Noctis' arms. The Prince smiled down at the small bundle, rocking him until the child stopped fussing. 

"Isn't that better." He whispered, Nyx looking over his shoulder at the child. "You will be a Prince among men, and one day a King of King's."

"He looks like you, love."

Noctis smiled up at him, feeling his husband tug at one of his braids. One that Nyx had woven into his hair on their wedding day and every day since. "He has Luna's eyes, gonna be a heartbreaker."

Before he could respond the nurse walked out again, holding out the second bundle for Nyx to hold. Taking the child, he watched the little human in his arms. It was a mix of emotions that rushed through him, happiness, nervousness. But this was his child, his daughter cooing in his arms. Eyes like the midnight sky looked up at him, calm, gentle - Noctis' eyes. Glancing up at his husband, Nyx could stop the tears that formed.

“Are you ok, love?” Handing his son to his father, Noct moved to stand beside him, the little girl in his arms falling into an easy slumber.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I just, it reminds me of my time in Galahd. When Selena was born, mother let me hold her like this. She was so small, so beautiful." Reaching up, he scrubbed a hand over his eyes, then looked at his lover. "It's good to feel this again like I have a true family."

Placing a kiss to his cheek, Noctis watched the little girl for a moment. A slight nod was Nyx only warning before he spoke. "Selena, it fits her. 

Pale eyes widened, looking from Noctis to Regis, and back. "Noct, no... I couldn't ask you to do that." His eyes darted back to the King. "Tell Noctis it isn't necessary!"

Regis simply chuckled, gracing the glaive with a smile. "It's not my child and not my decision. But, I agree with my son; it's quite a lovely name."

"It suits her, my love," He fell quiet as the two men watched one another, trying to decipher the others thoughts. "but only if you don't mind."

"Y-You know I don't mind." The words were whispered, laying his forehead against Noctis' as a single tear ran down his cheek. "She would be ecstatic to know we named her niece after her, probably wouldn't shut up about it for days."

"Then, Selena it is."

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked, looking back down at the little girl lying in his arms. "When I came to Insomnia I was nothing. You have given me a reason to live, your love, and now a family. I, sometimes I feel I don't deserve it."

"You do Nyx," Reaching up, his fingers grasped a braid and made the glaive look at him. "You deserve all of this and more, after all, you put up with me every day."

"Thank you, Noctis."

"You're welcome, my love."

-

Noctis and Nyx remained inside the following day with the children, snow still heavy on the ground, though the storm had passed overnight. Ignis Scientia, as the adviser to the crown, was given the honor of announcing the Royal birth. Making his way out of the Citadel doors, he stood upon the steps where a rather large group had formed. 

"Good Morning citizens of Lucis. It is an honor that I stand before you day in place of His Highness, Prince Noctis and Sir Nyx Ulric, to make the following announcement." The crowd was silent as he spoke, only the light crunch of snow underfoot breaking the stillness. "The twins arrived yesterday afternoon in good health to the delight of the royal couple. This blessing was delivered to Lucis by the grace and kindness of the Princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." Pushing his glasses up, he couldn't help but smile. "It is my honor and pleasure to announce the Royal birth of Crown Prince and heir apparent to the throne; Helion Lucis Caelum Ulric. As well as his sister, the Princess Selena Lucis Caelum Ulric. His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum is overjoyed and gives thanks to the citizens of Lucis for their well-wishes and support. More information will be forthcoming, and I thank you for your time." Bowing, he turned to re-enter the Citadel, tapping at the small earpiece. "The message has been delivered at this time."

"Tell Iggy he did a wonderful job, love! Didn't he, my little loves? Uncle Iggy did a good job telling everyone about you!" 

Ignis shook his head, as Nyx spoke. "Love, I'm pretty sure he heard you. But yes, we listened on the radio. Well done, now get up here. We have coffee, and Prompto just went to fetch breakfast with Gladio. Crowe and Lib's should be here soon."

"On my way." Tapping off the earpiece, he made his way back to the couple's suite.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl... *headdesk*


End file.
